


Flame

by rangerwray



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of doctors, mentions of fighting, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Six<br/>Prompt: Flame<br/>Fandom: The Avengers<br/>Pairing: Clint Barton/Bruce Banner, sort of Clint Barton/Hulk<br/>Word Count: 234</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

This isn't the first time this has happened. In face, it's happened close to a dozen times. When a fight gets particularly bad, or if Clint gets injured, the Hulk gets protective.

Overprotective, really. He grabs Clint and _runs_. Runs until he thinks that they're safe. Almost every time, Clint is passed out before they get to wherever Hulk is taking them. And almost every time when he wakes up, Bruce is de-Hulked (and naked and really that is the _best part_ about the whole situation) and staring into a fire he's made to keep them warm.

And every time, when he sees that Clint has woken up, he says: “I'm sorry.”

Clint never responds, just crawls to where Bruce has situated himself as far away from Clint as he can while still being within the heat of the fire. He kisses Bruce's forehead, tangles his fingers into those messy curls, and pulls Bruce to his chest.

Usually within a couple of hours a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter will find them curled up in front of the fire, watching the flames lick at the dark night.

And when they're at headquarters after the doctors have examined every inch of him, Bruce comes in and sits next to Clint's bed and Clint says. “You don't have to be sorry.” And scoots over so Bruce can get into the bed next to him.


End file.
